disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zannabanna
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kickin' It Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey, it's Bloomin13 from ANT Farm wiki, and I was wondering if i could be an admin? Contact me at my ANT Farm wiki talk page -Bloomin13 Bureaucrat? Hi, can you make a bureaucrat as well? KataraFan 21:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Jack's template Hiya. Someone put Kim as Jack's spouse in the future, which of course is pure fan speculation. When I deleted it in the template editor, his special skills and interests get deleted as well in the preview. I don't know why, even though I just deleted the speculation. I haven't done anything because of this problem. Could you help me? Awesome Hey this is an awesome wiki way better than the other one Admin Can I become an adminMordecaiandtherigbys 15:08, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Mordecaiandtherigbys RE: Sorry I've been on the A.N.T. wiki lately, but about to start making some major edits. It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one 17:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Yeah that sounds like a good idea. It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one 17:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I guess so, but there's also the matters of American Idol, Battlefield, And Whatever Other Camps You Are In That I Host. I wanted to restart Battlefield & Idol tomorrow so I don't know what to do with your characters since it'd be unfair to others if I give them free passes. You know what I'm saying? Everybody's Bloomin! 20:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) And also The Mall & The Zone Project (even though it's not filled yet) Everybody's Bloomin! 20:51, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I guess I could do something like that. Everybody's Bloomin! 20:53, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Admins 3 users want to be admins. I think Mordecaiandtherigbys will be a good admin. [[User:Booklover101|'Books!']]Read 'em 23:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I was just using the tought times thing as a n excuse for the characters. I didn't know your ban ends in 3 days, so I'll undo it. I'm Simply An Everyday Hero. 14:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi This my fist time on this and fist time on a disney wikia I'm a menber of 4 cartoonnetwork wikias.Eddie Duffy 19:47, August 18, 2011 (UTC) A.N.T. Farm Wiki? Are you able to edit anything on the A.N.T. Farm wiki? Every time I try to edit something the page never loads and I was wondering if I was the only one having this problem. It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one 15:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Email Alright, I just emailed them. It may take up to 2-3 business days. It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one 15:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I tried that and it won't let me do it. Nothing in working. New admins Can we make SakraTheHedgie an admin? It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one 20:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) About My Adminship...... I'm a little confused about some things. Like, how do I revert edits made by others? Someone's vandalized KataraFan's userpage, and when I click the undo button, nothing happens. I'm very confused, even though I've been around wikis for a while. Also, what kind of powers do admins have? I just want to be a good admin, but I still feel like a tiny newbie at times :/ Anyway, if you could answer my questions, that'd be great. Thanks for making me an admin, BTW! :D "If I had to choose a team, it's Team Tacos"~SakraTheHedgie 19:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Please reply :) HI :) i'm a HUGE Kickin' It fan, and i was wanting to add the "kick" moments from "Kung Fu cop" but it wouldn't let me. also, I was wondering if i could please be made an admin? please reply :) -kickinitfan23 how do i remove posts i've made? srry, wit wasn't ment to be a curse(you meam the accountless dude right??) it was more like an analisation of what the dude was saying, but, saying lazy isn,t a curse of am i mistaking?? (not from a country who speak english naturally) well, anyway i'm glad you said it so i can watch for it! ^.^ Emielheppe 19:28, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Im Sadieluv333, im new so i may need some help later. Can I be an Admin? Many Thanks, Googleyeyes 15:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome, dude! I hope we can be friends on the website!